


How to Communicate with Tropical Fish by Telepathy

by krkwsoraumi



Category: Block B
Genre: (sort of), Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 19:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krkwsoraumi/pseuds/krkwsoraumi
Summary: “If there’s anything wrong, you know I’m here to listen.” Jiho said, “Though Taeil hyung said this, but you know I can’t do the telepathy thing with you…"“Hmpf!”The first thing Kyung did after hearing that sensitive phrase was to hung up the phone. He didn’t plan to let Jiho finish his word. Not at all.A story about telepathy but didn't actually perform it.





	How to Communicate with Tropical Fish by Telepathy

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language so there might be some grammar mistakes here and there. I had tried to beta'd this but well :p Please feel free to tell me if you think any part is awkward!
> 
> I was trying to write that unique atmosphere between Kyung and Jiho but ended up finishing this nonsense haha  
> Non of them are mine, though I will be very glad if I got the chance LOL
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy!

The last time when Kyung and Jiho had had a proper conversation, was when they went to Jihoon’s play to support him.

Kyung knew that if anything went into the reporters’ ears, there will be all kinds of shits going around, again. It was hard to avoid, though. A solo career being too successful, the group that was quite famous but not always winning in music shows, it was nothing new for them to face those questions. Kyung was already used to this, this was just something like the fact that he hadn’t actually be diagnosed with pollinosis, but always ended up sneezing a lot when he goes out in Spring.

Seven year itch, to extend the contract or not, it was always a sensitive topic. But they had had a conversation about that, thoroughly and calmly, and they did get an answer that was the closest to everyone’s consensus.

It was actually too hard for them to not care for each other. It had became a sort of habit, after all those things they had gone through together. There will always be someone reaching out when any one of them was about to break down.

Kyung knew that Jiho was fine, and he also knew very well that if Jiho actually needs him, he will get to Kyung by himself. That’s why Kyung didn’t need to worry that much and could focus on his own solo career.

“I thought that at least you will be in touch with him though.” Taeil mumbled as if he was talking to himself, while crouching himself in front of his fish tank.

“I’m not the insecure girlfriend? Isn’t it normal to not contact someone that much when we are both busy?”

Taeil turned to him and squinted his eyes, without saying a word.

Kyung held up his hand with his eyes wide-open, trying to show that he was innocent.

“Who do you think I am? Ahn Jaehyo or Pyo Jihoon? Only those two will believe in this kind of nonsense.”

Taeil decided not to spend any more time on the Mensa member. He raised his eyebrows while speaking but didn’t keep his eyes on Kyung for long and turned back to his beloved tropical fish.

One of them was serving in the military and the other one was probably on his schedule. Enough tired but still had to be involved, huh. Kyung stuck his tongue out. He was thinking of arguing with this but ended up deciding not to bicker with his eldest hyung.

“You know what I mean, hyunnggg.”

He knew that Taeil didn’t actually mean to question about things like that. They both understand the situation quite well. He also believe that one sentence was enough to make Taeil know that the conversation should head to another direction.

“Well, that’s true.” Taeil eventually said.

After Kyung moved out and Jaehyo went to the military, their dorm was a lot emptier. Most of the day time there was only Taeil alone. The tropical fish almost turn into the new host of their dorm. Taeil was hugging the back of the seat he was sitting on, staring at the tank as if he was a kid who had never been to an aquarium.

Kyung actually got here just to change his mood from the busyness of preparing for his own fan meeting, also to keep Taeil company. He was quite worry if kept on being alone, Taeil will develop some sort of supernatural personal skills, such as holding a cross-species communication with his fish, or something like that.

“Taeil hyung.”

Taeil didn’t even turn his head, only hummed as an answer.

“Can you communicate with tropical fish?” Kyung asked.

So Taeil hyung could roll his eye this good. He thought a few moments later.

A few days later Kyung mentioned what happened when he had a meal with Minhyuk and Jihoon. The meal was actually Minhyuk trying to make up for not attending Jihoon’s play, but Kyung couldn’t care less, being as cheeky as always.

“Kyungie hyung, I don’t think this is right.”

Jihoon said with his eyes full of sincerity, picking up a piece of meat which was done into Kyung’s plate. Minhyuk, who was drinking beer next to Jihoon, nodded his head to show his agreement.

“You can’t say that.” Kyung shook his head seriously, “I mean, we are on different side when you and I viewing this matter. You guys completely denied the possibility of cross-species communication, but I still have some faith in it.”

“To be honest…It will be quite creepy if Taeil really can communicate with tropical fish.” Minhyuk said, “Talking to himself in the dorm alone…"

Jihoon seemed to be stuck. He did think that Minhyuk hyung had a point there, but Kyung also wasn’t speaking nonsense, at least not completely. Let’s just say that Jihoon was still young at heart.

“Maybe they can do it with telepathy.” Kyung said, “Then there will be no language barrier.”

“Wow. So rational.” Minhyuk said with the dullest tone he could ever made.

“Aren’t you curious at all?”

Jihoon started to count the numbers of the bottle of liquor they had. Kyungie hyung shouldn’t be drunk in this stage, he thought. After Jihoon shared an eye contact with Minhyuk, they both decided to change the topic.

“Well,” The elder one started, “Kyung, have you heard anything from Jiho recently?”

“Why do everyone assumed that I will contact Woo Jiho 24/7?”

Minhyuk and Jihoon looked at each other, again. It was Jihoon who spoke this time, with bright eyes and giggles.

“There won’t be anyone else if it’s not Kyungie hyung though?”

Why do I never think this way? Kyung was seriously confused.

“As I said, I wasn’t some kind of insecure girl friend!“

Jihoon nearly choked on his shoju. That was a sudden outburst.

“You aren’t?”

Jihoon turned around, holding the back of his seat and started coughing badly.

Kyung almost rolled his eyes to the back of his head. How come all of his members had this strange habit of assuming something that had never exist?

He took away the bottle in Jihoon’s hand and chugged down whatever was in it, then slammed the bottle on the table.

“Am not.”

Minhyuk raised his eyebrows, his expression was almost the same as Taeil. Kyung rolled his eyes again.

Jihoon tuck in a few more piece of meat, and ordered some more liquor.

It was on Minhyuk hyung anyways, he thought.

“I honestly think that it is more possible for Kyungie hyung you, to communicate with Jiho hyung by telepathy.” Jihoon said abruptly while opening the new bottle of shoju.

“I said that—"

Minhyuk had his thumbs up to Jihoon in where Kyung couldn’t see.

When Kyung hit the call button, he definitely was not sober, only wanting to let off some steam while he was still tipsy. But the one he called didn’t pick up. After listening to the annoying robotic sound of a woman telling him to leave his message after the beep sound, Kyung held his phone high and shouted.

“YAH! WOO JIHO! You made me look like a SULKING OLD LADY!”

And he hung up the phone with satisfaction.

Jihoon, who was next to him, giggled with his heart-shaped mouth. Maybe because the shout that Kyung made or maybe because some random things that went through his mind.

As for Minhyuk, who could pass as sober, thought he was fortunate enough that he used Kakao Talk to reach Taeil instead of anything else that would send voice. He already had a headache while imagining what might Taeil ask if he hears anything. Though being like brothers, sometimes it was still hard for them to understand what was going on between Kyung and Jiho.

When Taeil came out from the dorm to help Minhyuk carry the boys, he didn’t ask anything else, probably sensing how tired Minhyuk was already. He put the two dongsaengs at somewhere that won’t break their neck and waist for sleeping a night, covered them up with spare blankets, and got Minhyuk clothes to change.

After getting a nice shower, Minhyuk walked pass Taeil’s room. He looked at those tropical fish, then at the owner of the room.

“Taeil?”

The eyes behind glasses blinked, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you think, it is more possible for Kyung to hold a telepathic conversation with Jiho then you having one with your fish?”

Taeil didn’t even bother to answer. Instead, he stood up and pushed Minhyuk straight into the room that he had just cleaned up.

“You should sleep early, Minhyuk. Get some rest.” He said before shutting the door.

The next day when the three with hungover having seats with different part of body in pain, they saw Taeil holding a milk box with stern face.

“Before you have anything, I have to make this statement, again.” He said in a serious tone, “I cannot exchange anything other than glances with my tropical fish.”

Taeil really think that he should end this as soon as possible. Otherwise the next time might be Yukwon asking him what conversation had he and his fish shared with that famous bright, innocent beam, or Jaehyo holding the fish he just caught and ask him what had the fish said as his last words.

Psychos.

By the way, he believed that it was more possible for Kyung to communicate with Jiho by telepathy than himself with his fish.

Jihoon was confused, Minhyuk smiled awkwardly, and Kyung looked kind of disappointed. Taeil glared at them one by one for one last time, making sure that they won’t have any more stupid thoughts, before turning away to get the toast from their toaster.

“Never say never, Taeil hyung.” Kyung said while holding a cup of steaming coffee.

All Taeil could do was throwing the crumpled piece of tissue he wiped his mouth moments ago on Kyung’s face.

This still ended up getting into Jaehyo and Yukwon’s ears. Mainly because Taeil really needed someone to complain to.

Yukwon just smiled and let the thing pass, actually no one knew if he really understands what was going on. Taeil was also afraid if he describe too many details, the crazy thought of Kyung would get a chance to invade into Yukwon’s head. He need no more questioning on this topic.

On the other hand, Jaehyo, facing the non-stop complaint made by Taeil, all he did was scratching his short hair and starting to type something on his phone.

“Can you at least let me finish what I was saying—"

Jaehyo turned his phone to Taeil to answer to his dissatisfaction.

“If you really couldn’t stand Kyungie, just look for Jiho and everything will be done?”

Taeil was actually considering about how busy Jiho might be so he didn’t think of contact him. It wasn’t really a big deal after all. He didn’t know whether he should admire or despise Jaehyo's ability of being oblivious.

Jaehyo didn’t really explain a thing in his messages. All he said was ‘Kyungie’s brain wasn’t functioning well.’ Jiho, who seldom answer messages in short time, did this time and had sent a line of question marks.

It was interesting when you look in it. If it was just Kyung being mad then it actually might be bothering to Jiho, they all had done some thing out of control before. But brain being working improperly for Park Kyung was a big deal. He never really acts silly before thinking what will be the consequences.

But Taeil assume that if he answers as what exactly happened, Jaehyo’s account would probably be blocked by Jiho. After thinking for a while, he answered something else instead.

‘I’m Taeil’

‘Jiho-ah, can you maybe hold a conversation by using telepathy with Kyung?’

After sending the message, Taeil was greeted with Jaehyo’s you-are-the-one-that-brain-wasn’t-functioning-well face.

“At least I left my name.”

He then squeezed the chin of the Busan Ulzzang, gaining the later’s protest.

So after Kyung finished practice and got home, taking a nice hot bath and getting all relaxed, he received a call from Jiho. The first sentence was ”Have anything happened between you and Taeil hyung?”

“Huh?”

“Taeil hyung had just sent some strange thing by Jaehyo hyung’s Kakao Talk to me.”

Kyung had absolutely no clue, to be honest, the only thing that he could think of is the telepathy thing.

And so he asked.

“Woo Jiho, do you think that Taeil hyung can communicate with tropical fish?”

“What?”

“Like with telepathy, then they could cross the barrier of language—"

“Wait, Kyung-ah, wait.” Jiho face palmed, though Kyung couldn’t see anything. “Speak again?”

“I said, do you think that Taeil hyung can communicate with tropical fish—"

“…Are you alright?”

Jiho frowned, he didn’t answer Kyung’s message a couple days ago simply he thought Kyung was drunk. And the incident hadn’t been brought up. But now he was actually considering if there was anything wrong with Kyung.

“Me? I’m doing fine?”

The emotion in what Kyung said seemed to be flatten since it was delivered by radio wave, Jiho couldn’t really believe in what Kyung said.

“If there’s anything wrong, you know I’m here to listen.” Jiho said, “Though Taeil hyung said this, but you know I can’t do the telepathy thing with you…"

“Hmpf!”

The first thing Kyung did after hearing that sensitive phrase was to hung up the phone. He didn’t plan to let Jiho finish his word. Not at all.

Lying on his sofa, Kyung really thought that life was hard. Whether Taeil hyung could communicate with tropical fish was such a simple topic, why do everyone had to somehow get the relationship between Jiho and he involved in this?

He sneezed, and started to grumbled about everyone that he could think of who was relative to the recent events, then cursing the bad air and the pollen which was flying around every where.

At last he pulled out his phone and started to read all kinds of messages from different SNSs.

He ended up falling asleep on his sofa. At soon as he opened his eyes, the fact that the sofa was a gift from Jiho occurred to him, and made him feel all awkward again.

It was still dark outside, his phone which had been in his hand fell on to the ground. Kyung squinted his eyes, the screen was a bit too bright for him at the moment. He had a hard time figuring out it was two thirteen in the morning when reading the small number in his phone.

Suddenly, his phone started to vibrate.

Kyung didn’t see clear who called since his eyes were still sore, he picked up the phone and the sound that he had just heard a few hours ago rang right beside his ear.

“Kyung-ah, can you come right now? The studio.”

There was probably only one over-working lunatic in the world would ask him to go to the studio in hours like this as if it was nothing. And he got the call right when he woke up, great. Damn Jiho for his awesome time-choosing skill and himself for not being able to reject the younger.

Kyung sighed, saying that he would be there for around half an hour later.

When he went pass the convenient store, he suddenly felt that he should bring something to eat along him. Somehow he assumed that Jiho probably hadn’t had a proper meal. So he got some food and bought two cans of beer.

Wearing over-sized hoodie and a pair of sneakers with heels too high, Kyung was holding a plastic bag when he rubbed his running nose before opening the door. Jiho was lying on the sofa next to the door, with draft in his hand that was covered in messy hand writings.

The sound of the door being opened attracted the attention of the owner of the room. Kyung held the bag in his hand high when Jiho turned to him.

They must both look terrible, Kyung thought. With hair sticking into every direction and face without makeup looking way too tired, puffy eyes and dark circles under them. But that wasn’t anything at all, to be honest. There wasn’t really any thing unfamiliar between them already.

Beer cans being opened, Jiho squeezed himself next to Kyung, having the food the latter bought and going on and on about the part that he couldn’t make it right.

Kyung didn’t think much and put his head on Jiho’s shoulder.

Feeling the confusion in Jiho’s eyes, the only thing Kyung did is to point at the draft in Jiho’s hand, telling him to put his attention back to where it should be.

He was quite amused by the fact that, with every breath he took in after entering the room, all he could smell was Jiho, Jiho and Jiho. Maybe because Jiho really spent too much time in this studio, or maybe just because they were too close. It almost made Kyung forgot the fact that, just a few minutes ago, he couldn’t even breathe properly because of his allergy.

Some cologne, some detergent, and the scent that Jiho had since he was a kid, which Kyung hadn’t figure out where it comes from for a long time. He had thought that it was from Woo family’s detergent, but even after living together, that scent had never disappeared. Mixing all of them together was what Kyung could only smelled at the moment.

Thoughts were thrown out, bits and pieces, the stuck part seemed to find its way. Jiho snaked his body, hinting Kyung to move his head. The latter simply watched the other went back to the computer with a sheet of paper in his hand. He held a pillow lazily, taking the view of the hard-working man’s back in his eyes.

“This is why I said that I am your inspiration—"

Kyung drawled intentionally. He saw Jiho froze for a moment, seemed to be thinking were did that come from.

Then he said.

“My dear sulking old lady, you just can’t help being such a cheeky person, can’t you?”

Kyung could see Jiho's cheek bone rising though not clearly. He picked up the beer can that was almost forgotten, chugged down some beer, and started a laugh mixed with the taste of beer and bubbles.

“Jiho ah, so, do you think that Taeil hyung can communicate with tropical fish by telepathy?” He asked after putting down the can.

So the one who had just gotten his focus back started to crackle in front of his computer uncontrollably. After the laugh died, which Jiho tried very hard, he turned his chair and simply looked at his childhood friend who had stuck with him so many years without making a sound.

The one who had been looking at blinked, and said a few moments later.

“Then I will suppose that you are on the same side with me.”

Jiho couldn’t help but smiled when he saw the other grinned with his teeth showing, pleased and joyful.

They shared glances without a word, and suddenly started to laugh without any particular reason.

“…I actually called you to help me finish the song.”

Kyung hummed, he stood up and walked to where Jiho was in usteady steps. Placing his fingers on the keyboard, Kyung started to play what had just popped out in his head.

“How about putting this in the bridge?”

It didn’t take long for Jiho to signal Kyung to put on a pair of earphones and play the demo that had just been made, with excitement written all across his face.

Kyung made that proud little face and shrugged as if it was nothing. He knew that Jiho would understand how he felt, nothing more was needed. Just like how he could sense the amazement in Jiho’s eyes when the younger passed the earphone to him.

So can they communicate with each other by telepathy? Maybe, or maybe not?

Beer and night snacks in three o’clock in the morning, with lyrics and melody consist of too much sentiment, the light from the computer screen and instruments that were waiting to be played. Time had left its trace on them, but that seemed to be all. There was still too much that was left unchanged.

Kyung thought, and softly chuckled.


End file.
